Don't like you being shot at
by Milady29
Summary: One-shot about Chicago fire 5X12. Casey is trapped in the warehouse with the gunman, but will he be able to get out to get back to his wife and give her the ring he promised her? Dawsey, AU, ONESHOT


**NOTE: So here is a little one shots based on the recent episode (5x12)**

 **It was an idea by Dawseylinstead on twitter! I hope you will like this one-shot. It is an AU of ending of the episode. I really hope you like it! Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

He was hiding, hiding for a mad man with a gun. Dropping off the heavy gear, he had been able to get away from his hiding place before the man had looked there.

Never before had Matt Casey been so scared for his life, but the thought of his wife standing outside of his building made him more worried about his life. He had to see Gabby again.

Eddie was still walking around with the gun, ready to shoot him as soon as the fireman would come into sight.

But then Eddie came into his sight and quickly he jumped up, throwing the man against the ground. Wrestling, trying to grab the gun from him.

A shot rang out and he pulled free, grabbing the crowbar on the side.

Grabbing the crowbar, he managed to smash the man in his side. The man crumpled down and Matt fell down as well. The pain in his lower abdomen was getting unbearable and feeling under his jacket he felt warm blood.

Officers, Herrmann and Kidd running their way and while the officers ran to Eddie, he was helped up by Herrmann and Kidd.

''He's bleeding, we need to get him outside.'' Herrmann said worried. Matt wanted to tell them he was going to be fine, but a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him.

He was slumped against him as they too them outside.

Frightened Gabby stood outside. Suddenly he saw the officers bring an unconscious Eddie outside, Herrmann and Kidd carrying Matt outside. Behind them another ambulance arrived.

''Help him.'' The officers told her and Brett as they wanted to put Eddie on the gurney.

''I don't really care about this man!'' Gabby yelled at him as she ran to Hermann and Kidd holding Matt between them.

''Matt, Matt!?'' Worried she ran towards them, Matt collapsing in her arms.

''I think he has been shot.'' Kidd said worried. Brett came running to tend to Matt a well now. They couldn't care less about Eddie. Even though that could have serious repercussions, they got to Matt. They didn't want to tend to man that had hurt him.

''We will take him.'' The other paramedics took over Eddie and they put Matt on the gurney.

''I got you, I got you!'' Gabby said worried as she zipped the turnout jacket open, pulling his shirt up, they closed the doors and Brett was starting to drive now.

''Shot in the abdomen, no exit wound.'' She said worried as she tried to think what to do.

''Gabby?'' He mumbled softly.

''Ýeah I am here, and I am going to make sure you are going to be okay.'' She told him as she put him on the monitors with one hand, still pressing the gauze down on the wound. Coughing and struggling to keep his eyes open, he tried to talk to her.

But before he could his eyes fell shut.

''Oh no no, you married me and there is no way I am letting you get away from me now, Casey!'' She said as she kept pressing on the wound. Keeping a close eye on his vitals, she looked as he closed his eyes again.

''Matt, Matt!''

She tried to keep him awake, even if it was just barely, finally his eyes fluttered open again.

''Yeah no I didn't think so.'' She told him, scared to lose him, but determined to keep him with her. Finally the ambulance stopped and she helped the orderlies unload the gurney.

''33 year old male, shot in the abdomen, lost a lot of blood but conscious.'' Gabby told the doctor that was walking along.

''Thanks, that is a lot of information.'' The doctor nodded, telling one of the orderlies to look for his emergency contact.

'Here.'' Gabby said, the doctor looking back a bit confused.

''Because he is my husband.'' She explained. She was held back then and at first she thought about throwing a fit, not wanting to leave Matt alone but knew there was nothing she could to but let the doctors do their work. She walked to the front desk, trying to stay calm as she gave them his details.

Sitting down, she was soon joined by the rest of the firehouse.

The longer she sat there, the more nervous she was. Every time something seemed to go well for them, something happened. They had only just gotten married and she was so scared that she was going to lose him now.

''Who are here for Matthew Casey?''

The face of the doctor showed clearly she had not expect twenty people to get up, but Gabby walked forward, followed by Severide.

''How is he?''

''The bullet did not hit any of his organs. We removed the bullet and stitched the wound, he will be okay.'' The doctor told her and she sighed relieved, backed up by the rest of the firehouse.

''Can I see him?''

''You can go see him.'' The doctor told her and she walked along. Walking after the nurse and into the room, she smiled as she saw him smiling at her. Even though she could see he wasn't feeling great, was hooked up to monitors and an IV, he was beaming a smile as soon as he saw her.

''Oh Matt!'' She told him as she walking his way, kissing him on his forehead. ''I was so worried.''

''I am going to be fine. It was close, but I am going to be fine.'' He said as they hugged. Even though he was a little drowsy from the medication he was glad to see her and immediately felt a lot better seeing her.

''How are you feeling?''

''I am good don't you worry.'' He assured her. With the anaesthetic around the wound he didn't feel much.

''Well I am just glad you are going to be okay. I don't like you being shot at.'' She said as she tried to make a bit more comfortable, seeing the bottom of his abdomen, on the side wrapped up with gauzes and bandages.

''And I got about 8 stitches, so I guess you could say I am tough.'' He joked a bit now.

''Don't even joke about it.'' She told him then. She had been so scared when she saw the wound in the ambulance and when he had been taken away, she had been so scared.

''You know I always end up okay.'' He smiled at her.

''Well doesn't mean I don't get to be worried about you!'' Gabby huffed. Caressing his hand, she was just glad that he was going to be okay. The last thing she wanted to think about losing him.

''Well, you took great care of me in the ambo.''

There was a short knock on the door and Kelly looked in carefully.

After what he had done for Anna, hoping for a future with her and then being disappointed, he really didn't want to be in Chicago med. But here he was, and he was glad to see his friend talk and smile to Gabby before he walked in.

''hey man, how are you feeling?''

''Alright, just glad to be okay.'' Matt smiled then. Gabby pinched his hand a Kelly sat down on the other side of his bed.

Suddenly Matt felt something against his hand and looking down for a second he saw that Kelly was trying to pass him the wooden box with the ring. Quickly Matt moved it under the blanket. He was not sure if this was the right moment, but it was nice that Kelly brought it to him now.

''how long will you have to stay?''

''I should be able to go home tomorrow night.'' Matt told him.

''That sounds good, I am glad to hear you are going to be okay.'' Kelly nodded then. It had been really scary when this had happened during the call and he had been so scared when he heard his friend had been shot.

''Alright, I will leave you two be for now.'' Kelly said then. ''You take care, Gabby you take care of him.''

''Will do.'' Gabby promised with a laugh.

''See you.'' Matt greeted his friend and Gabby wanted to get up as well.

''You should go to sleep, means I can get you home sooner.''

''Can you stay a bit longer?'' Matt asked her then. As he had just gone through all of this, he was still full of adrenaline, and not sure if he was going to feel asleep any time soon. Plus the more he came to think of it, it did seem like a good time now. After what they had been through tonight and the last few days, he was so happy to have her.

Still a bit unsure he laid back again as Gabby put on the TV, hoping it would tire hi and make him feel asleep. She knew he was just stubborn and keeping himself strong while he was probably really tired.

''Can you help me up for a second?'' He asked her then.

''Hold up Rambo, I should check that with a nurse first.'' She said as she wanted to get up.

''I really need to get to the bathroom. Shit, should have gotten that taken into the vows.''

''You are terrible.'' She laughed, but getting up then to help him up. Very carefully she helped him sit up and wrapping his arms around her neck, she helped him get up then. Holding him closely they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Waiting for him by the door she helped him get back into the bed then.

Seeing how he was starting to struggle more now with staying awake now, she hoped he would finally take some rest. It was not nothing what he had been through today.

''It is really time for you to rest up soon.'' She told him as she pulled the blanket over him.

''Gabby?'' He suddenly asked and smiling she looked his way. He opened the boy with the ring and held it out to her. Even though he had tried to be of a better moment to give it, he thought that today would be a good moment. They had been through so much the last few days and they had been so scared to lose each other. But after all they had already gotten through, this was still another day for them and it had been another thing they had gone though.

Looking at him with big eyes, she looked at the ring then.

''You really deserve that ring, and I am so glad to give it to you.''

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed him on his forehead.

''It's beautiful.''

''Not as beautiful as you, but I hope you will wear this, every day, to show how strong we are together.''

They shared another kiss and carefully he took it out of the box, moving it around her finger.

''Yeah, yeah I will wear this every day. I'd be honoured Matt Casey.'' She smiled then, looking at it and so glad with this ring. It was a ring, and in their love it was not about the materialistic things, but she loved the one he had picked out and it was just gorgeous. It was a token to their love and their marriage and that made it even more perfect.

''I am so glad you like it.'' He said relieved then and she laughed.

''As if I would even tell you know if I didn't. But I really do, it is so perfect.'' She smiled then, caressing over his cheek and kissing him then.

''Alright, then I guess we should get some cake when I get home tomorrow.'' He said as he caressed her hand now, also over the ring. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky to marry her first and now that he still got to be with her after this had happened. He felt like he was constantly lucky and he was pretty sure that she made him the happiest man on earth.

''Yeah.'' She smiled, kissing him one more time. ''I had a bit too much excitement today…I will see you tomorrow.''

Sharing another kiss, they couldn't help but smiling at each other.

Another time, their relationship had been under a lot of pressure. But they had made it through and it had made them stronger, with even more so; a ring around her finger to prove it.

* * *

 **NOTE: Here it is, a little AU one-shot about the recent episode. As requested by somebody on twitter! Tried my best and I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for giving it a read. Please do let me know what you think! I would rally love to know what you think and please do let me know if you want to see more one shots! Thanks!**


End file.
